


When I'm Gone

by Henna_Sully



Category: No Fandom, Original Work, original poetry
Genre: Bi-Polar, Chapter 1 of Poems from the Inner Henna, Gen, Navel-Gazing, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, Poignant, happy and sad, short poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henna_Sully/pseuds/Henna_Sully
Summary: It's a person's own summary of their personality, really, and reminding people of it after they've passed on.  I guess it could be adapted for your own, or someone else's character. If so, please go ahead. I have bi polar 2 and I wanted to give a hint of that in this poem; hence the contrast of laughing and crying.
Relationships: None





	When I'm Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was very, very young and I must have been wayyy too old for my age. I just hope that doesn't mean I was an unbearable pain in the ass!

Do not forget, when I am gone,  
My raucous laugh.  
You would have called it _dirty._  
When you hear the jokes I miss,  
Smile a little longer,  
for me.

And do not forget the other side,  
The darker side,  
You would have called it _depression._  
When seeing tears on silent faces,  
Listen a little longer,  
For me.

And that part of me you never knew,  
A deeper part,  
You would have called it _stupid._  
That part, which sought to revere my gods,  
Will pray a little longer,  
For you.

**Author's Note:**

> As i said in the summary, you can adapt this to be read for someone else if you like. If you do, and put it online or somewhere, please give this one a mention- and I'd love to read it.


End file.
